MSM-04G Juaggu
The , also translated as Juagg, is a prototype amphibious mobile suit first featured in the original design series MSV and made its animated debut in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA series. Technology & Combat Characteristics As Zeon prepared for its massive invasion of the Earth Federation Forces' underground military headquarters in Jaburo, located along the Amazon River in South America, the Zeon military engineers at California Base began developing several special operation mobile suits to aid in the assault. The Juaggu was one such machine, created based on the MSM-04 Acguy, its role is that of a rearguard and a mid-range fire support unit for its fellow special operation mobile suits. Like the Acguy, the Juaggu is an amphibious mobile suit and can travel underwater thanks to aquatic propulsion systems in its backpack and feet. The mobile suit also has heavy armor to defend against ballistic attacks during the assault on Jaburo. Its armament consisted of a pair of arm-mounted triple rocket launchers and four mega particle cannons in its torso. When required, the triple rocket launchers can be replaced by the standard 5-finger manipulators. Years later, during the assault on Dakar in U.C.0096, the Juaggu deployed by the Zeon remnants had revised armaments. The rocket launchers are changed to fire small rockets rapidly and the mega particle cannons are replaced by beam guns. Despite its age, the Juaggu still proved to be a tough opponent for the more modern defending mobile suits. Armaments ;*Triple Rocket Launcher :A 3-barrel 320mm rocket launcher is attached to each arm of the Juaggu. The Juaggu deployed by Zeon remnants in U.C.0096 has modified rocket launchers that rapid-fire small rockets which have no problem punching holes in mobile suit's shield or armor. In the hands of a skilled pilot, the triple rocket launchers can be used to smash enemy mobile suit in close combat. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :Housed in the torso, the four mega particle cannons are powered directly by the Juaggu's reactor and fire powerful beams that can easily destroy enemy mobile suits. With the mega particle cannons and the triple rocket launchers, the Juaggu is able to deliver overwhelming firepower. ;*Beam Gun :The Juaggu deployed by Zeon remnants in U.C.0096 switched out the four mega particle cannons for four beam guns. Powered directly by the Juaggu's reactor, the beam guns had limited firing range, but enhanced energy convergence that allows for sustained firing. Like the mega particle cannons, the beam guns can penetrate mobile suit's armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Manipulator :The arm-mounted triple rocket launcher can be swapped out for 5-finger manipulator to perform more delicate tasks and also potentially use melee weapons. History The few Juaggu that were constructed at California Base never saw combat in the assault on Jaburo. Some time prior to the planned assault on Jaburo, Zeon Commander Char Aznable discovered a secret entrance to the subterranean base and launched the attack much earlier than originally planned. As the war continued on into space, many mobile suits designed for the assault on Jaburo were left unused as they were unfit for space-use and thus survived the war. Those units remain hidden for almost two decades. Motivated by the actions of the Neo Zeon movement, the Zeon remnants later come out of hiding with their mobile suits from the One Year War and attack Earth Federation targets. In U.C. 0096, one Juaggu was deployed by the Zeon remnants during the attack on Dakar. The Juaggu demonstrated that it was still a deadly unit even against more modern mobile suits, destroying two MSA-003 Nemos before it was taken down by a RGM-86R GM III with support from two RMS-179 GM IIs. Variants ;*MSM-04G Juaggu Kai Gallery Msm-04g-camouflage.jpg|Camouflage Color with right manipulator Juaggu painted.png Juaggu Black and White.png VARIATION.jpeg|MSV color arts, Juaggu on bottom right Juagg Kai.jpeg|MSM-04G Juaggu Kai msm-04g juaggu kondo 0079.png|Design by Kazuhisa Kondo Yonem Kirks manga - Bande Dessinee.jpg|Yonem Kirks piloting Juaggu (Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee) Gundam Unicorn - The Noble Shroud v2 RAW 02_096.jpg|Battered Juaggu (Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud) Juaggu Blocking.jpeg|Zeon Remnant's Juaggu blocking MSA-003 Nemo's beam saber (Gundam Unicorn OVA) Msm04g_p01.jpg|Close-up of Zeon Remnant's Juaggu standing beside a fallen Nemo juaggugihrengreed.jpg|As seen on Gihren's Greed: Blood of Zeon msm04g-msm04n_p01_GihrensGreed-MenaceOfAxisV.jpg|Leading a trio of MSM-04N Agguguys (Gihren's Greed: Menace of Axis V) Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 124.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen MSM-04G Juaggu BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla Gunpla_1-144_OriginalJuaggu_box.jpg|1/144 Original Juaggu (1982): box art 1189709G5456.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSM-04G Juaggu Ver. (2012): box art Gunpla_HGUC_Juaggu_MSV_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSM-04G Juaggu (MSV Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2012): box art Gunpla_HGUC_Juaggu_Limited_Clear_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSM-04G Juaggu Ver. (Theatrical Clear Ver.)" (Japan Theater exclusive; 2014): box art Gunpla_HGUC_Juaggu_Limited_Clear_sample.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSM-04G Juaggu Ver. (Theatrical Clear Ver.)" (Japan Theater exclusive; 2014): completed product sample Notes and Trivia References External Links *MSM-04G Juaggu on MAHQ.net